


left my girl back home

by snsk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twenty-two-year-old louis accidentally travels back in time to sixteen-year-old harry's bedroom </p>
            </blockquote>





	left my girl back home

:::

"well," says louis. harry just looks up at him, face still flushed and eyes still bright from the wank he'd quite obviously been having under the sheets when louis had appeared next to his bed, out of thin air. "should i just - i'll just. sit here and wait then. don't mind me. carry on."

harry's eyes are glazed-over and he doesn't seem shocked in the slightest; either this is a normal occurrence for him, strange men popping into his room when he jerks off, or he thinks he's dreaming.

"no," he says, and his voice is strained, and it makes louis catch his breath a little at the sound of the slightly broken rasp of just-hit-puberty harry. "come over here."

"well then," says louis. "charming as ever, but you'll need to work on your subtlety."

harry frowns up at louis. he is so utterly different, so completely the same. he is a boy - louis' boy, always, but a version of louis' boy who isn't allowed to know louis yet. he is so young. "what?" he says. "come here, please."

"no," says louis.

"why the fuck not," harry snaps.

"language," louis says automatically, same like he would if lottie or fizzy started swearing in front of him. 'cause this harry's just a kid. just a kid, spread out naked under white sheets, waiting for louis to come over and touch him. just sixteen, and louis could be the one who-, and louis unconsciously takes his lower lip between his teeth, bites hard. jesus.

"please," harry says, blinking up at louis, all big eyes. and he lifts the sheet he's under with one hand, and he's naked under there, naked with his cock flushed red and wanting, naked with soft young angles and uninked skin. "please come over here and touch me. please, i'm so hard. please."

louis has never asked harry who his first was. harry has certainly never told him it was louis. this could be messing up the laws of physics and the world might end. or something. or something.

louis takes a slow step forward, anyway. he's never been one to deny harry anything. that's always been the problem. 

this harry is so young. this harry is a child. louis really needs to get a grip-

this harry lets out a slight contented sound, a sigh. his hand drifts downwards to touch himself-

and just like that, louis says: "no," and it turns out his voice and body's already made his decision for him. 

there was only one way this was ever going to go, anyway. this is harry, whatever the age, and this is louis. 

he says: "don't touch yourself until i allow you to, harry."

harry's eyes are half-lidded, and he says: "yes," like he always does, and louis crawls onto the bed. just watches, for a while. not touching. harry looks up at him, docile.

this harry has hair which isn't curly enough for louis to be familiar with. it's fringey and mussed up, and looks a bit like louis' own. this harry has freckles from a long summer and some acne beside his nose, just entering puberty. this harry has limbs that don't quite fit his body yet, awkward and unsure and not-quite-comfortable with themselves. this harry has a voice that's just broken, or breaking, high and low in the loveliest pitches.

this harry has just turned sixteen, louis' seen pictures, but he looks twelve. it's the big eyes, probably, and the baby-soft skin, and the way the moonlight washes over his angles. louis wants him so much, it's.

it's awful, really. 

he says, quiet to match the night, "do as i say, harry."

harry bites his lip. says, "yes, daddy."

and - oh. louis hadn't known harry had even had that particular - thing since this fucking age. hadn't known he'd been dreaming about getting off on someone telling him what to do, murmuring what a good boy he was since he was a fucking child.

"you're such a twink," louis says, shaking his head. he's so, so hard already. wants to do so, so much to this child-version of harry so, so bad.

harry smiles up at him, the unrefined version of the filthy smirk louis' used to. "'m _your_ twink though," he says. "fuck me, daddy."

and oh, that's just not _fair_ , is it?

"only if you're good," louis tells him, finally reaching out to touch. just a brush of his knuckles against the skin of harry's stomach, but harry shivers, obvious and full-bodied in the white light. "on your tummy, baby," and harry instantly rolls over, sticks his pretty little arse in the air. the line of his back is so soft and pale and untouched, and.

"can you be a good boy for daddy?" louis asks, reaching to trail his fingers over it.

"yes," harry agrees, quickly, "yes, i'll be a good boy, i'll do whatever you say, daddy, _please_."

louis smiles. the one his harry calls his dangerous smile, the one that leads to back-up security and food all over the dressing room and a buttplug slid perfectly inside harry right before an interview. 

then he moves fast, predator-like, in between harry's legs. grabs at a pillow to prop harry up. bypasses harry's cock, uses his tongue to circle harry's rim experimentally.

harry's hips jerk up reflexively, hard.

"baby," louis says, gentle, but firm, "keep still for me."

harry's nodding wildly, head turned so his cheek's smushed into the pillow, eyes almost completely glazed over already. so louis licks into harry, and harry lets out a shocked, broken noise.

"shh, my baby," louis whispers, knowing his breath is tickling where harry's most sensitive and it's probably not helping. louis never said he was a nice person. "wouldn't want mum or gem to wake up, would we."

harry lets out another stifled sound at that - always the exhibitionist, his harry - but it's muffled into the pillow.  

he stays still, body shuddering, as louis laves around him gently, dipping into him in slowly at first, then faster, with more intent, fucking harry with his tongue. harry's trembling, tremors in his thighs uncontrollable, but he doesn't jerk up into louis' mouth or try to rub one off against the bed, good boy he is, even as his fingers clench into the sheets and he's making muffled coming-apart noises into the sheets, "please" and "daddy" and "-oh, god, oh."

his voice gets higher, sounds more incoherent, and louis is pretty sure he's going to come untouched. so he pulls away and harry lets out a desperate whine.

"shush, baby. daddy's going to make it better, daddy's going to fuck you soon. alright, good boy?"

"yes, yes," harry chants, "oh, please."

"on your back," instructs louis, and harry rushes to obey.

where does baby harry keep his lube? is the question. and then a more morally-grey one: does this child even have lube? know what it's for, even? the thought shouldn't, and does, send a shiver of naked want up louis' spine. he's awful. he's a bad, bad person. and harry is twisting up to look at louis stare blankly around the room, and saying: "it's- bottom drawer," and blushing that pretty pink shade as louis winks at him and goes to retrieve it.

there are no condoms. of course this harry doesn't need condoms. he's not even almost legal. oh god. 

how fucking ever. louis hasn't been with anyone except harry. in three fucking years. so they don't need condoms. 

he slicks up with the cold wet stuff, but pauses before pushing the first finger into harry. 

"tell me you want this, baby," louis says softly.

harry turns his head. his eyes are still the same green louis remembers. his lip is still chewed-up like it is whenever louis rims him. (except that had been his first time, good god.) he looks open and small and cherubic. he looks positively lolita-like. 

he says: "i want this so bad, need your cock in me, daddy. want you to fill me up. want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. want you to take care of me. wanna be a good boy for you, so you'll want to fuck me harder."

louis exhales an "okay, harry," not his most eloquent, but screw it, this version of harry in his bed is going to kill him anyway. he leans forward to kiss harry (for the first time!) as he slides the finger into him.

harry tenses, mouth going slack against louis'. louis slows. harry shifts, a bit. then he pushes back onto the finger, as if to say "more".

"baby, you're gagging for it," louis says in wonder, against harry's jawline, and harry's already squirming for a second finger. "bet you wish it was my cock, don't you? i could slide right in and you'd take it because you're a good boy for me, aren't you?"

"i am, daddy," harry whimpers, face flushed and teeth almost drawing blood from his lower lip. "i am, i'll do anything, just please fuck me, i'm ready."

louis adds a second finger though, and then crooks them the way harry at home loves it. this harry doesn't disappoint: he lets out a choked-off scream and scrabbles at his bedsheets for purchase. 

"dad- _dy_ ," he whispers, eyes wide. so sixteen  year old harry hasn't found his prostate yet, then. well.

louis' so hard it's starting to hurt.

"feels good, doesn't it, darling," louis soothes. he bends his fingers again. harry's hips do jerk up this time, and he sounds something like a sob. "let daddy make you feel good. just relax."

louis adds the third finger, and harry's breaths are coming in steady gasping hitches now, eyes closed and limbs shivering. 

"i want your cock," harry begs. "please. i've been good." his eyes fly open, worried. "haven't i been good, daddy?"

"you have," louis assures. "daddy's little boy." 

he only needs to pull down his pajama pants to allow his cock much-needed breathing space. he sits back, needs to take a breath. harry is warm and trusting and wantful and young, all spread out for him.

he's going to take this boy's virginity. yes, he's louis' boy, but that shouldn't give him leeway to take this away from him --- harry's never said anything. 

"daddy?" harry says uncertainly. louis looks down at him, fond, trailing two fingers down his thigh, and.

louis looks down at the child, and thinks about someone else doing this, rough and inebriated at a party, formal and awkward and hurting him because they don't know what they're doing. ruining harry's first time. louis would make it so good, because he knows his boy. louis would make it perfect for him.

it's also possible he's thinking up any excuse to get his cock into this beautiful young child-version of his boy on the bed, but. 

it's always been too late for louis.

he says, "yeah, sweetheart. daddy's going to make you feel so good."

harry lets out a long happy exhale, hand coming up to slide over louis' cheek. louis fucks into him slowly, careful, and harry's eyelids flutter.

"you're so big, daddy," he says, but not in pain, which is good, so good. louis can't quite breathe around the tight perfect heat of harry, and he thinks if he lets himself go and just fucking feels, he'll lose control, animal-like. so he focuses on whether harry's alright. "you're huge, and i - oh-" as louis tries for the spot that makes harry go quietly insane, every single time. he brushes over it, and harry's already lost the power of speech.

he moves slow, aiming for harry's prostate every single time, and harry is whimpering and boneless under him. and this just feels perfect. sweet and lovely and oh so good. louis is slowly losing his mind.

then harry, being the little fucker he is at any age, pushes back against louis, says: "more, please," and louis has to give it to him, because harry feels like how starshine tastes, and he's got to give him more, take so much, and harry's moaning, "yes. yes, so good, daddy, more, daddy, you make me feel so good, so full, dad d- oh, _oh_!"

louis goes over the edge and whites out for a bit, pumping harry weakly through it.

when he comes down from the high harry's so hard it looks like it aches, dribbling precome over his skin. but he's still not touching himself, hands grasping at the bed, and louis realizes with a jolt that it's because _louis_ told him not to, what seems like centuries ago.

"oh," says louis, "sorry, harry, darling, baby, let daddy take care of you."

he takes him down in one go, and harry gasps. louis hums around his cock, sucks once, twice, slides off.

says, "baby, daddy would like you to come now, you've been such a good boy, daddy's so proud," and that's all it takes, and harry sobs wildly and louis swallows it all up, licking harry clean.

louis pulls off, slumps into the space beside harry. harry's panting, eyes wet. louis cards his fingers through his hair, soothing the way harry likes it.

"this wasn't a dream, was it," harry says suddenly, after they've caught their breath.

"no, baby," louis murmurs. 

harry rolls over on his side, eyes dark and bright, same time. "what's your name?"

"louis," says louis. cautiously. he doesn't want to lie to this child, his future.

"when will i see you again?" harry asks, a bit wistful. "will i ever?"

and louis smiles at that. "a year," he tells him.

"that's so long," complains harry.

"not really," says louis. "i'm worth the wait." he's pretty sure his time here's almost up. he gathers this child, his boy, into his arms. kisses him lingering. kisses him slow.

:::

"hello," says harry. his nineteen year old, wild haired long limbed inked up harry. "you were a long time in the loo." he drops his controller onto the cushions. "hungry?"

louis drops onto the sofa beside him. "why didn't you tell me i was your first time?" 

harry takes a little pause, and his face lights up in delight. "that was today!" he says. "oh, lucky teenage me."

"you knew all along we were gonna end up this way," louis accuses.

"well," harry says. "not really. you didn't tell me much." he dimples. "you were amazing, you know?"

louis smiles back. "it was you. kind of had to be."

he kisses him again then, an extension of the kiss five years ago. feels a tug of affection for the child in the dark bedroom, thinks that yeah, he's an awful person, but he'd do it again anytime.

harry pats louis' crotch lovingly. "good job, buddy. ruined me for anyone else, ever."

:::

**Author's Note:**

> edit on 1/4/16: ive been thinking about this for a long long time. i just wasn't comfortable with the idea of him being so so young, of louis going through with it - even in an obviously fictional setting - so i've changed it to barely turned sixteen. i realise it probably takes a lot of the edge away(?) but i feel a lot better about it now. 
> 
> the response to this fic has been amazing ah... the best thing i think has been making friends that i still have until today. thank you to everyone who's bothered to read!


End file.
